Writers Song Challenge (SasoDei)
by shessomeow
Summary: Found this while digging through FanFiction. Fun little challenge featuring SasoDei :) Rated M for sexual content, but I didn't have enough time to go into detail.


1. Pick a character, pairing, fandom, friendship, whatever. (I pick SasoDei!)

2. Put your music on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

3. For each song, write something inspired by the song relating to the theme you chose. You only have the song length. No preplanning and no writing after the song ends. No skipping songs either.

4. Do 10 songs and post. Include song title and artist.

Let's begin, shall we?

* * *

Poker Face- Lady Gaga

This love game was too hard to play for Sasori. He was a puppet master, for God's sake. He's got to hook Deidara's heart like he would hook a puppet with his chakra strings. Good thing he was a puppet himself. Deidara couldn't read the thoughts going on inside his mind. He had the perfect poker face. 'I'll get him hot. I'll show him what I've got.' he sneered internally. 'I won't tell you that I love you, I'll just hook you.'

"Danna, is something wrong?" the blond asked.

"Nothing. Does it look like somethings wrong?" Sasori growled.

"No, I guess not…" Deidara mused.

'You can't read my poker face, Dei. How amusing,' he smirked to himself.

Harder Better Faster Stronger- Daft Punk

"Keep working, brat!" Sasori snarled. Deidara scoffed. It was always training with his partner. "You have to keep working. Harder, better and faster to make us stronger." Deidara mocked him as he snarled his rules once again.

"Danna, you overwork me! Can't we take a break?" Deidara pouted. Sasori walked up to Deidara, thumping him in the head.

"Our work is never over. If we don't keep working, how are we supposed to get better? How are we supposed to get stronger?" Sasori prodded. Deidara smiled, reaching his hand into his clay pouch.

"I am better. I am stronger. I have these!" he cried out, a clay bird forming. He threw it, sending it out of the hideout they were in. "Katsu!" he yelled. Right after, the bird exploded.

Sasori glared, walking away. "You'll never get better…" he whispered.

Wiggle- Jason Derulo

Sasori spotted the perfect boy across the club. He looked him up and down, looking at everything. 'How does he fit into those jeans?' he mused to himself. He walked across, contemplating proposing right there. Sasori was always into a guy with a nice ass. He was always looking for the perfect ass to claim.

"Hey," he smiled, grabbing the blonds attention. The blond looked over, continuing to shake his ass around.

"Hey," he smirked. He turned around, grinding into the redhead. Sasori was caught off guard for a second before he grabbed the blond's hips and thrusting forward.

"What's your name, blondie?" he growled into his ear. He licked the outer shell, enjoying the blond shiver from it.

"Deidara. And you?" the blond asked.

"Sasori. Sasori Akasuna. Listen, I have a question for you." Deidara cocked his head, nodding. "I wanna know how someone like you can fit into a pair of jeans like this," he mused. Deidara flung his hair, chuckling.

"Well, would you like to find out?" he asked.

Slow Down- Selena Gomez

Deidara was staring at the redhead glaring at everyone in the club. He danced over to the redhead, watching him stare at the blond. Deidara walked up, grinding ever so slightly on him.

"Show me how you make a first impression," he whispered, grabbing the reds hand and leading him on the dance floor. Deidara took it slow at first, letting the redhead get used to dancing with him. Once the redhead was a little more comfortable, and intrigued, Deidara slowed down a bit.

"I just wanna feel your body right next to mine," Deidara taunted. The redhead licked his lips. Deidara knew he wanted more.

"If you want me, I'm currently single. Let's just take it nice and slow at first. Whats your name?" Deidara asked.

"Sasori," he breathed. Deidara chuckled a bit.

"Deidara. Listen, Sasori, I'm good with mouth to mouth resuscitation." He winked. Sasori took that as invitation to slam his lips on the blonds. Deidara smirked, opening his mouth so the redhead could thrust his tongue inside. When the broke apart, Deidara reached up, whispering something into Sasori's ear that made his whole body shake.

Fer Sure- Medic Droid

Sasori parked into a deserted parking lot, looking at the blond in his passenger seat. He smirked, grabbing the back of the blonds head.

"Fuck me in the backseat," he growled, lust dripping from his words. Deidara kicked off his shoes, climbing into the back of the car. Deidara knew they weren't in love. They were just fuck buddies. He knew it, but it still felt like something was there. "Strip," Sasori demanded.

'This is the end. We're falling apart here,' Deidara thought, stripping quickly. Sasori licked his lips, climbing ontop of the blond. Deidara looked up into his eyes. "All this time wasted… We were pretending to be in love. I'm letting my body go. I'm handing everything over to you," he whispered, grabbing the redhead and locking lips.

"You know I love being with you, Dei," Sasori muttered as he pulled away.

"That's not right. You love hurting me as well," Deidara mused. Sasori bowed his head, looking at the naked body below him

'He's right. This is the end. This will be the last time,' Sasori thought. He nodded, looking into the blue eyes. "Then it'll end tonight. This will be the last time," he admitted.

Bringing You Down- Stick To Your Guns

"The rage I built in us is going to bring you down, Sasori!" Deidara screamed. Sasori growled, slamming the door shut. There was no such thing as 'us'. That blond didn't understand a thing! Deidara burst through the door. "Look me in the eye, you crooked fuck! One more God Damn lie and you're time will be up!" Deidara snapped. Sasori, glared at him, looking him dead in the eye.

"You're shit out of luck, Dei. I don't give a fuck anymore. You're right, alright? I fucking cheated. I never viewed what was going on between both of us as a couple thing. Get it?" Sasori snarled. Deidara stared, taken aback.

"So, why would you say you cheated if there was nothing going on between us?!"

"Because that's what you want to hear! You put this rage between us! Are you happy now?" Sasori asked, tugging at his hair.

"It's bringing you down, so yes," he sneered, walking off. Sasori watched him leave, crumpling to the floor.

'Don't tell me…. He got all worked up just to hear me admit that and then walk away like we were nothing,' Sasori thought. He was unable to pick himself up. He didn't understand what Deidara just did to him.

Pain- Three Days Grace

Sasori couldn't feel love. He couldn't feel anything. He looked at Deidara, the only person that made him feel something. He made him feel pain. Deidara took Sasori by the hand, leading him to their room and turning the lights out. Sasori understood what he was doing. He was making Sasori feel alive again. Sasori stripped, getting on the bed as Deidara did the same thing.

Anger and agony were the only things Sasori clung to. That was, until he met the blond. The pain from their intercourse every night was the only thing keeping Sasori alive anymore. Without Deidara, he feel like an empty shell. Deidara thrust into him, harsh. Sasori winced, silently thanking Deidara for letting him feel something.

"You'll thank me later for this," Deidara whispered, wiping away a few tears falling from Sasori's beautiful brown eyes. "You always do," he said as his thrusts became more violent.

Diary Of Jane- Breaking Benjamin

Deidara always wanted to be by Sasori's side. He always wanted to be next to Sasori wherever he went. He always made sure Sasori was fine with that. He always checked before standing next to him in battle. He didn't know how it should be. Every night, he would wonder what made Sasori tick as he lay in bed, sore from the battles the day before.

Sasori was always looking to fight people. He was always the one who didn't care about anyone or any life at all. He was always out looking for his next kill. Deidara cared for Sasori and didn't want to see him get hurt. There was no love, but Deidara would die for this guy. He didn't know what he was becoming. He would always look the other way as Sasori finished off another innocent, helpless life. He would burn all evidence for Sasori. He wouldn't let anything bother him. He was an empty shell himself too.

'What have I become?' he asked himself every night. 'Where is my place in Sasori's life? Am I just a burden to him?'

Good Girls Go Bad- Cobra Starship

Sasori Akasuna was a bad guy. He was always out, looking for the innocent, shy type. Tonight, he found his perfect male. The blond in front of him was so shy.

"Take one bite. Let me shake up your world. I'll make you lose control. Just one night?" Sasori asked. The blond looked at his friends, all of them nodding at him.

"You're that guy I'm going to be stupid to trust. You MAKE me want to lose control," he admitted. Sasori smiled, taking his hand and leading him to the other side of the club.

"What's your name?" Sasori asked.

"Deidara. And you're Sasori Akasuna, right?" Sasori smirked.

"The one and only," he stated. Deidara blushed, looking away.

"Ah, you really are shy. Good," he smirked. Deidara gasped, chuckling a bit.

"There's just something about you. I don't know. You draw me in," Deidara blushed.

"You're not the only one," Sasori smirked.

Backseat- New Boyz

"Don't say a word," Sasori demanded, leading the perfect blond boy to his Camero. "You want to get in the backseat?" Sasori asked. The blond nodded slightly, climbing in as Sasori opened the door.

"I want to get beside you," the blond blushed. Sasori smirked, leaning over and gently kissing him.

"Sasori," the blond moaned. That set the redhead off. He growled, pushing the blond down roughly and sitting on the boys hips.

"Deidara," he growled. Deidara smiled a bit, letting Sasori explore his body. Sasori smirked, leaning down and digging his teeth into the soft flesh of Deidara's neck. He bucked down onto Deidara's hips when the blond let out a delicious moan.

"You can drive tonight," Sasori breathed into his ear, earning himself a shiver from the blond beneath him.

* * *

So, I think all of them turned out alright! I could make these into stories or one-shots. I may or may not... I don't know yet. If you do stumble upon this and like one of them, review or PM me and tell me which one you would like to see made into a one-shot/story. And trust me, I can do just about any pairing. It doesn't have to technically be SasoDei. I just love those two 3 So, if you liked one of these and don't particularly like SasoDei, just let me know and I'll see if I care enough about the couple to write about them! :3


End file.
